


lonely dark room

by SGloomWalkerS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Aged-Up Character(s), But he doesn't care, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemon, Little Dialogue, No Privacy, Sexual Content, and love#, gabriel is overstepping boundaries, his life took a bad turn, lost innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGloomWalkerS/pseuds/SGloomWalkerS
Summary: Adrien is 18 in this short one-shotit was an experiment, as I'd never written sexual content before but it turned out okay. It's not specified who Adrien thinks of exactly. he might also be a little gay tbh. have fun with this mess. it's basically just Adrien taking care of himself and his father being a little sh*t.
Kudos: 3





	lonely dark room

Chat climbed into his room through the window with a heavy thud while releasing the transformation simultaneously. Tight hugging leather made way for a loose white T-shirt and some jeans. Adrien was older now, but his casual clothing style never changed much. Plagg swiftly made his way over to some camembert which had been put out for him before the two of them left and had to make do with the cheese having lost a little of its aroma. This, of course, was a terrible situation for the back Kwami but he knew better than to disturb Adrien now.

With a heavy sigh, he drew his long slender fingers through unkempt blonde locks as his downcast eyes scanned his childhood room. Not much had changed over the years but Adrien didn’t mind as he spent most nights in someone else’s bed anyway. It had taken a toll on his reputation.

As Chat however, was free to do whatever he wanted, and no one would care. Today’s Akuma attack had been a hard one as Adrien was running on three cups of coffee and no sleep. He heard the whispers, he really did. Hiding it wasn’t an option anymore. Wherever he went he could hear people speaking fondly of Ladybug. Just ladybug.  
Now that Adrien’s image had been shattered, he rarely heard anything positive about his civilian self anymore either. Well, not out on the streets at least. He still did some modelling work (and still hated every second of it) but his fanbase had died down somewhat as the rumours started to spread.

“To hell with everyone” Adrien muttered under his breath as he went to sit down on the edge of his bed. Plagg zoomed past, swallowing the last bit of cheese midair and went to sit down on the nightstand. Adrien’s eyes followed the creatures every move, desperately clinging onto the little distraction he could get from him sombre thoughts.  
The face of a beautiful young lady crept onto his conscious. He knew better than to give in to the train of thought that would come next but today he couldn’t fight it as he let himself fall into the soft mattress of his bed with an audible sigh.

The blond was painfully aware of the growing heat down between his legs as he let his thoughts run wild. He had seen her only a few times as Chat. She spoke fondly of him and successfully crept into his weakened heart. The moonlight seeping in through the windows did little to conceal Adrien’s blushing face.  
He shifted on the bed, getting comfortable and closed his eyes. What would she think if she saw him now? Would she like his civilian self despite all the rumours? (they contained more truth than he was willing to admit)

Shamefully he let his mind wander as he pictured himself with the girl in her room. He hadn’t ever been in her room, had only watched her for hours on end listening to music and gracefully dancing across it. She had, of course, never been aware of his presence. If only he was confident enough to walk op to the balcony door and rap his fingers on the glass.  
Adrien’s hands made their way down his body as he gave in to his fantasy. Shamefully, he took his belt off and unzipped his trousers, his fingers teasing as he wished they were hers. Her name slipped past his lips in a quiet shudder of his breath. The model’s slender fingers brushed his abs and sides in a gentle way, and he let out a gasp as he brushed past his clothed member.  
Meanwhile, his fantasy had landed Chat inside her room, her pushed up against the wall ad held in place by his body. His left leg had made its way between hers and his right hand held soft wrists firm against the wall above the girl’s head. Chats unoccupied hand muffled her moans as he marked her neck.

Back in his room Adrien had pulled his pants down and was carefully touching himself as though his touch wasn’t his own. He palmed the tip of his member making a shudder run down his spine. Slender fingers curled around it and started slowly pumping earning himself some laboured breaths that almost resembled moans.  
Plagg knew better than to stick around and decided to lend his chosen one the privacy he needed. Naturally, he’d ask for extra cheese seeing as though he had to sit through the first minutes of the blond’s sinfulness.

Adrien had started to properly stroke himself while his other hand settled for playing with his nipples. Raspy gasps were leaving the blondes soft lips that longed for the touch of another. He never aspired to be seen in such a way but for whatever reason, he didn’t mind if it was her. In fact, he wanted her to watch him as he sinfully brought himself to his own climax.  
And it was a powerful one. The warmth from his crotch spread across his toned, pale body making his back slightly arch. A hot sticky substance spilt from the head of his member onto his fingers and down them it leaked onto the perfect skin of his toned stomach.

“Fond memories?” Asked his father unfazed. The man had come to Adrien’s room to check if he had come home tonight. Evidently, he had.

Adrien swallowed thickly as he slowly began to scan the room for a towel to clean himself off with before getting tossed one by his father. As it seemed he knew what his son was up to. “do you require my presence, father?” the model asked in a strained voice.

Gabriel merely nodded stiffly, his hands clasped behind his back as they always were, presumably to hide chronic fidgeting. “A girl is waiting outside for you”. With that he turned on his heel and swiftly left the room, leaving his son to wonder.

After getting clean and dressed he made his way over to the camera overlooking the front entrance ad smiled slightly ad the sight of the girl fulling his fantasies at night. Perhaps he would get lucky after all.

1035 words

**Author's Note:**

> may god return to me. what have I done?


End file.
